Begin Again
by crookshanks423
Summary: After dating Ron for almost a year, he breaks it off. 8 months later she agrees to go on a blind date, set up by Ginny. Dramione. Based on Begin again by Taylor Swift.
1. Breaking it off

**Disclaimer: This is based on Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I bow down to Queen Rowling. All I own is the plot :) enjoy!**

_~Valentines Day 1999_

It had been almost a year since the end of The War. After me and Ron's kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, he confessed to me that he had been in love with me since 3rd year, when I punched Malfoy in the nose. I told him I realized I had loved him that night at the Yule Ball in 4th year. We had been dating since a month after The War. I made him wait a month because I understood that Harry and our other friends needed us to support them. Surprisingly, he agreed to take it slow.

Right now, I'm sitting in a muggle café waiting for Ron to arrive. He said this was very important. I asked Molly and she guessed that he's finally going to pop the question! I'm so excited I can hardly keep a huge grin off my face. Oh, here he is. What happened? He looks kind of ruffled. That's odd.

"Hey Hermione." He says as he takes his seat.

_'He didn't use my nickname. What is up with him?!'_

"Hey." I said brushing it off as nothing.

"I have something important to tell you. Promise you won't freak out?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course, what is it?" I said. I'm getting kind of worried now.

"Well I've been thinking," That's new, " and I think of you as more of a sister. It's not that you're not pretty or anything, I just kind of mistook my love the wrong way. That kiss was a heat of passion type thing."

A tear brimmed in my eye and threatened to fall. Here I was, thinking he wanted me to spend the rest of his life with him, when in reality he was breaking it off. Oh Merlin, I'm a fool! How could I of not seen it. The 'late nights', him having to leave all of a sudden, he hasn't even kissed me in almost a week. I blamed it on his quidditch practices. The Appleby Arrows, a northern English team, were very hardcore, these days.

"Mione, are you okay?" He asked reaching for my hand.

I pulled away. "Don't call me that, don't touch me, and don't talk to me." I stood up from the table.

"But Mione-"

"I said don't call me that!" I said angrily and stomped away.

Watching this scene unfold was a certain platinum blonde that chose to remain unnoticed. He decided to talk to Weaslette about this…


	2. Girl's Night part 1

**A/N: Heyyyy J so I came up with this idea while listening to Begin Again on Taylor Swift's new album Red, and immediately thought of Draco/Hermione. I have some ideas about where I want this to go, but I'm kind of just writing as I go. If you have like any ideas totally PM me! I also looooooove constructive critism! Anyways, enjoy!**

_~October 12, 1999_

"Come on, Mione! It's been 8 months since my oaf of a brother left you! Get off your lazy bum, and go on a date!" Ginny ranted for about the billionth time. They were having a girl's night at Hermione's. Right now they were reading Witch Weekly and Magical Beauty while their home-made facemasks dried.

"Oh yah, and who would want to go on a date with a bushy-haired ministry worker, like me?" Hermione countered depressingly.

"Okay one: you haven't been bushy-haired since I taught you those glamour charms. And two," Ginny smiled wickedly as they trailed into the bathroom," I might just have an idea who…"

After the war, a few pureblood maniacs changed to the Light side, and fought against old Voldy. A few were the Notts, Zabinis, Parkinsons, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. The last two were defiantly a surprise to everyone. An even bigger surprise was when Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy applied to the auror program. Let's just say Harry and Ron weren't too happy about that at first.

"Ginny," Hermione said warningly, "I told you I'm over him. I'm just gonna focus on work."

"Oh, please. Mione, you are a single, beautiful, & successful 20 year old woman. Who wouldn't date you?"

"Besides, where would I meet a guy anyways? It's not like wizards use Match-dot-com or anything."

"What?" Ginny said sitting down in Hermione's blue beanbag chair while Hermione leaned on the doorframe.

"Muggle thing." She explained.

"Oh, well," Ginny said jumped up and walked over to Hermione's closet" you have a blind date on Wednesday with an auror friend of Harry and Blaise's. Do you have any nice dresses in here? It's like denim-heaven in here."

Another surprise after the War was the newfound relationship between Ginny and Blaise.

"Gin!" Hermione whined "I never agreed to any dates! At least tell me who it is."

Ginny turned around with one eyebrow raised, "Do you know the meaning of a 'blind date'? It means neither people know who they're out with until they show up."

"Ugh! Whatever. And no, I don't own any dresses. I rent some when we have those dumb war-hero-dinner-thingies." Hermione gave up and flung herself down on her comforter.

"SHOPPING TRIP!" Ginny squealed.

"Ugh." Hermione complained

"Come on. It'll be fun!"

"Okay, but only because its girl's night."

"Yay! We better change though, unless we want to go to Diagon Ally dressed like this." Ginny gestured to George's ratty Puddlemere United tee shirt and her old flannels.

"Good call." Hermione said looking at her skin tight blank tan top and fuzzy, pink, leopard print pj pants in the mirror.

~o0o~

After changing into a pink and white flowery skirt, aqua leggings, an aqua long sleeve with ruffles, and white flats with a bow on top, Ginny walked out of Hermione's guest room and into her bedroom.

"Merlin," Ginny gasped," you clean up nice Mione."

"Thanks Gin, you look just as good." Hermione complimented grinning from ear to ear.

She was wearing skin tight black jeans, a gray long sleeve, a magenta and gold scarf, with knee high black suede boots.

"It's all the rage in the muggle world." She explained to her ginger friend.

"I always thought muggles knew how to dress well."

"Anyways, I decided that this might be bearable. Putting together this outfit was kinda fun."

"Well," Ginny checked her watch ring, "we better Apparate or we'll never make it before that new clothing store closes. What's it called?"

"I think its called Bewitched. Let me just grab my purse."

She ran to the flat's kitchen and grabbed her golden cross body off the counter.

"Ready!" She yelled.

"'Kay! See you there!"

_'Crack!'_


	3. Girl's Night part 2

**A/N: Free internet knuckle bump to everyone who reviews! Btw I know that these chick flicks are from 2012 but I think its funnier so yah….deal w/ it budd :P**

_~October 12, 1999_

_'Crack!'_

"Ginny?" Hermione called as she looked around Diagon Ally.

"Over here!" Ginny called from the front of Bewitched.

_'I will never get over how cool it is to not have to drive to everywhere.' _ Hermione thought to herself.

"Omg! Mione, look at these adorable minis!" Ginny exclaimed pointing at the display windows.

Walking to where her best friend was standing, Hermione joked, "Of course. We haven't even opened the door and you're already shopping."

She received a playful glare from the ginger, and burst into fits of giggles as they opened the door and heard a tinkling sound, alerting the employees of the presence.

"Hello, my name is Melinda and welcome to Bewitched. May I ask what you are looking for today?" A pretty blonde woman asked the pair in an aristocratic French accent.

"My friend here has a blind date on Wednesday and has absolutely nothing to wear." Ginny explained to the saleslady.

"Do you know the location?" She questioned.

"Yah, at the café down the road."

"Morgana's?"

"That's the one." Ginny smiled. Melinda smiled back and led them to the racks in the back of the store.

As they made their way to where the fitting rooms were located, Hermione observed the beautiful clothing surrounding her. There was everything from ball gowns to short shorts. She looked in awe at an extravagant strapless royal blue ball gown. It had diamond beading at the top, then swirled into a synch at the waist, and fell to the floor in gathered ruffles. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever lay eyes on.

"Come along, Mione!" Ginny prodded while gently tugging on her sleeve towards where Melinda was.

She finally gave way and allowed herself to be led by her best friend.

"Now, what exactly do you have in mind miss….?" Melinda asked.

"Granger. My friend here has made it crystal clear that it's not suitable to wear trousers so, seeing as it must have a skirt, I had in mind a sundress with leggings, to keep warm." Hermione replied.

"Ah well, Miss. Granger, I have a few dresses in mind that would go lovely with your eyes." The blonde said while tapping a device attached to the wall beside the changing room.

"Excuse me Miss, but what in the name of Merlin is that contraption?" Ginny wondered.

Hermione smiled at her pureblooded friend. She hadn't been raised muggles, so she obviously wouldn't recognize such a common sight. _"Sometimes being a muggle-born had its advantages." She smiled to herself. _

"That my friend is something related to an MiPad I believe. Am I correct, Melinda?"

"Somewhat, yes. You see as handy as magic is, it's really exhausting having to use it for everything, so we took these muggle devices and 'enhanced' them." She air quoted.

"What exactly do you mean by 'enhanced'?" Hermione countered.

"Here. It's a lot easier if I just show you." She gestured for the young witches to come closer to the screen.

"Let's see here," The saleslady muttered, "sundress, emerald green, knee-length. Firstly you put in the desired characteristics. Second, you step into the booth."

Hermione stepped tentatively into the room with the see-through door.

"Won't people be able to see me?" She asked with a red flush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh, no." Melinda chuckled, "Once the door locks into place, the glass turns opaque, although you can still see out. It's a form of one-way glass."

"Okay, good."

"Okay, now turn the lock into place and try not to shriek."

_"Oh no. Why would I shriek!?" Hermione asked herself._

Next thing she knew, she was dressed in a one-shouldered, green dress, which was about knee-length.

"Come out here! We wanna see!" Ginny yelled.

Abiding her best friend's demands, Hermione unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Next." Ginny and Melinda both said

She immediately turned around and headed into the changing room.

After about 5 more dresses, Hermione exasperatedly stepped out, once again, into the saleslady and ginger's views.

"You look lovely, Miss. Granger." Melinda smiled.

"Lovely? Lovely? She's bloody gorgeous!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a strapless, emerald green, knee-length, sundress with a bow style belt. It hugged every curve just the right way, and Melinda was right, the green brought out the golden specs in her brown eyes.

"This is the one." She stated.

"Wonderful," The blonde clapped, "let me ring it up right now."

~o0o~

"That was exhausting." Hermione said as she kicked off her suede boots and flopped onto her comforter.

"That was amazing! Best. Girl's. Night. Ever!" Ginny squealed as she apparated into Hermione's flat, laden with almost 4 shopping bags.

"Well, now that that's over with," Hermione said pulling off her gray long-sleeve over her head, "what time is it?"

"MOVIE TIME!" Ginny yelled.

Ever since Hermione had made Ginny watch Titanic with her, the pure-blood witch discovered her love for muggle films.

The brunette chuckled, "_Dirty Dancing_ or _Maid in Manhattan_?"

"Obviously _Dirty Dancing_! Everybody knows that _Maid in Manhattan _is completely unrealistic." The younger girl scoffed.

"You are ridiculous, Gin." Hermione smiled.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU LOVE ME! Now, let's get our movie on!" The ginger yelled walking into the room.


End file.
